


the skirt

by Idrk6677



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Reggie in a skirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idrk6677/pseuds/Idrk6677
Summary: Reggie in a skirt, and Luke being cute
Relationships: Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 141





	the skirt

Luke knew Reggie always craved some things. Not like food things but clothes things. Reggie always loved wearing Luke’s clothes but that didn’t really satisfy his needs. He didn’t know what Reggie needed, so like any good boyfriend Luke took him shopping. 

All Luke did was follow Reggie around the mall letting him take lead. Reggie walked around looking through windows not really knowing where to start. He caught a glimpse of a red flannel skirt and he got a feeling. A feeling of ‘omg I want this’. He stopped and stared at it, and Luke knew that face. That face said ‘this is me’. So like any good boyfriend he went into the store and bought the skirt. 

They shopped some more but nothing else caught Reggie’s interest. So they went home and Reggie got changed for band rehearsal. He decided to wear the skirt he got today and surprise Luke. 

He headed down to the studio wearing a black tanktop and the red flannel skirt the only went down to the middle of his thigh. He stepped into the studio and Luke almost dropped his guitar. Luke’s thoughts went wild, Reggie was standing in front of him in a mini skirt and he look hot. 

Reggie blushed at the staring Luke was doing and all he could do was giggle. Before he could open his mouth to say something, Luke was kissing him.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments always welcome


End file.
